


The Art of Seducing Your Galra (feat. Lance McClain)

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra reproductive anatomy, Gen, Keith has a tail, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Some A/B/O elements if you squint, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Navigating some of the more intimate details of Keith's newfound Galra anatomy requires some creativity on Lance's part.





	The Art of Seducing Your Galra (feat. Lance McClain)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's operate under the assumption here that everyone participating is over 18 at this point in time.

Sex with Keith was pretty damn close to perfect. At least as close as a person could get, as far as Lance was concerned. Sure, sometimes he forgot how sharp those claws were, and sometimes Keith bit too hard, and sometimes that tail of his got tangled up between their bodies. But Lance tended to like the way those nails felt raking down his skin, and the biting was this close to becoming a surprising new kink for him.

And the tail thing? Fucking adorable, even if it had taken a while to get used to.

Plus, Keith moaned like the best damn pornstar in the sector, and his body responded so eagerly to Lance's touch that it made him feel like a god. He damn near lost his mind every time he put his fingers down between Keith's legs and found him already dripping for him (something else that had taken some getting used to at first – he'd never been so lucky to come face to face with a throbbing hard cock and a dripping wet pussy on the same person before).

“Ah...fuck... _Lance..._ ”

Yeah, all of that was _nothing_ compared to the way Keith said his name in bed.

He pressed his hand against the back of Keith's neck, fingers curling in his soft damp hair. Keith's claws dug into the mattress, his moans getting lost in the pillows as he bit down on them. “Aw, c'mon babe,” Lance breathed as he leaned down enough to get a good healthy lungful of Keith's hot, spicy scent. “It's a waste if you muffle all those noises in the pillow like that.”

Keith turned his head to look at him, yellow eyes glinting in the dim blue lights. “Not trying to wake up the whole ship,” he grunted.

“Damn...you really think you could?” Lance asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer to that – the look of sleeplessness mixed with horror on poor Hunk's face the morning after the first night they'd fucked had proven that well enough.

Keith pressed back against him, meeting his thrusts insistently. “Not trying to,” he said as he reached back, digging those claws into the meat of Lance's thigh, urging him to go _faster._

That, Lance could do.

He bit his lip, grasping Keith's hips and picking up the pace. Keith's tail wrapped around one leg, tuft of fur on the end of it tickling his calf encouragingly and sending a shiver down his spine as he went deeper, faster. Tonight was the night, he told himself. Tonight was finally going to be the night he got Keith off properly – fucking him to orgasm so that he could feel that sweet wet pussy of his pulsing around him when he came.

For a moment, it seemed like he would. Keith was shuddering underneath him, gripping the sheets so tightly that his claws poked holes in the fabric. His moans dissolved into nothing but breathless, high-pitched whines, growing louder and louder with every thrust.

Keith pushed himself up on all fours, desperately fucking himself back on Lance's dick, and Lance was sure Keith had to be right on the verge of coming. There was no way he wasn't. So he let go, let his body go as hard and fast as it needed to get him over the edge until his vision finally whited out and he groaned against Keith's back.

By the time he finally slowed to a stop and fell onto his back next to Keith on the bed, grinning and panting, the sheets were damp with sweat and his entire body was tingling. He laughed as he lazily put a hand on Keith's shoulder. “You alive over there, kitten?”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed. Wait, that wasn't the blissed out, post-orgasmic sigh that Lance had been expecting. His voice was still tight. Rough. Unsatisfied.

Oh, mother _fucker..._

“Wait.” Lance pressed himself up on his elbows and looked down at him. Keith's tail was flicking against the sheets as his hips rocked none-too-subtly against the mattress. The truth was painfully obvious. “You didn't come?”

Keith let his forehead knock against his folded forearms, groaning. “I was close.”

“How close?”

“ _Very,_ ” he said. He turned onto his back, his hard-on still very obviously raging and twitching against his thigh. “Look, it – it's not your fault okay? It's just...I couldn't...quite get there.” He looked over at him pleadingly. “Can you just help me get off and we can talk about it properly if you're really that bothered by it?”

Even if he could still feel his ego deflating more and more by the second, Lance wasn't about to let that request go unsatisfied. He put on his best glowing smirk and leaned down between Keith's legs to get to work.

One belated orgasm later, Keith finally went limp against the sheets, panting and letting his tail curl around Lance's legs. “You're ruining my afterglow,” he whined when he caught Lance pouting.

“I just don't get it,” Lance sighed. “I mean, you seemed so into it.”

“I _was_ into it. It's not...it's not you. Or it is...but it's not...” He groaned. “It was _good,_ okay?”

“But you didn't come!”

“I did! Just not...”

“From my dick.”

Keith sighed. “Lance...”

“So it's my dick!” Lance exclaimed. “Is it my dick? If something's wrong with my dick you gotta tell me, Keith!”

“Nothing's wrong with your dick, you idiot!” Keith whacked him on the arm, just hard enough to jostle him out of his spiral of shattering masculinity. “Your dick is fine! It's great! It's just...I can't explain it...there's something...missing. I can't put my finger on it...”

Lance stared at him. “More foreplay?” he offered helplessly, and Keith hid his eyes behind his hand.

“No...it's not your technique, Lance. Your technique is fine. And so is your dick, okay? I just...” He sighed, shoulders slumping. “It happens every time...whenever we're fucking, it's good. It's awesome. And I get right to the edge – I'm about to come, and I just...can't get there.”

Lance studied him, one hand aimlessly tracing over Keith's hip and thigh. “Do you think...maybe it's something to do with...” He made a vague gesture between the two of them.

“What, our chemistry? I think we have plenty of that.”

“No, biology – the whole _interspecies_ thing?”

Keith groaned. “I'm half human, Lance.”

“Yeah, but you're half Galra too. And you've never exactly had sex with another Galra to be able to compare, you know?” He paused. “Right?”

“Of _course_ not.”

“Okay! So...maybe there's some Galra thing that you don't know about that you're missing.” Another pause. “So maybe it really _is_ my dick.”

Keith sighed deeply and collapsed down on the bed again to him. “It's not like mine has any extra attachments that yours doesn't, you know.”

“Yeah, but like you said, you're only half Galra. Maybe your dick is only like...twenty percent Galra.” He giggled until Keith shoved him, sending both of them rolling over on the mattress until Keith was on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. “Ooh, easy there kitty.”

“Hate when you call me that,” Keith muttered, and he leaned down to kiss Lance and turn off the light.

* * *

The next day, Lance started researching.

The castle archives were crazy detailed – like someone had uploaded every encyclopedia in the universe to one database. All the information he could ever want was at his fingertips, histories of lost alien civilizations, maps of far-off galaxies he'd never even heard of, technology he could barely comprehend.

“You want me to help you research _Galra dicks?_ ” Pidge said, staring at him incredulously, fingers hovering over the console.

“What – no!” Lance stammered. “I never said Galra dicks! The words Galra dick never left my mouth!”

Pidge's eyes narrowed. “You said 'Galran anatomy,'” she said, air quotes included. “What else would you be researching, Mister _my-boyfriend-is-half-Galra?_ If this is some weird fetish thing-”

“It's not-” He groaned. “Look, I didn't ask you to come help me look up alien porn or anything alright? All you gotta do is help me pull up whatever information you can find in here and I'll do all the research myself.” Pidge's piercing gaze never wavered, and Lance sighed. “It's not a fetish thing!”

“Fine,” she finally relented. “But just so you know, anything you find in here is probably gonna get pretty...clinical. So if that's not what you're looking for...”

“I told you I'm not looking for weird alien porn!”

She shrugged. “Hey, I'm not trying to judge.” She typed away, fingers flying as files popped up on the screen in front of them, one after another. “What are you looking for anyway...if it's not a fetish thing?”

Lance fought back a blush. “Just trying to...expand my horizons?”

“Right.”

“Hey, I can seek knowledge for knowledge's sake you know!” He huffed, his shoulders dropping. “Look, the whole...Galra biology thing...it's hard on Keith. He doesn't exactly have a Galra mentor he can just go to whenever he feels like it to get answers about all the weird stuff going on with his body since it changed.” He let out a breath and stared at the floor by Pidge's feet. “I just remember going through puberty without a dad around, and that kind of thing is hard...I can only imagine how much worse it would be if none of the people you can talk to are even the same species.”

When he finally looked up again, Pidge was staring at him. “Don't tell him I told you that,” he pleaded.

“I won't,” Pidge promised him, smiling. “And that's...actually really sweet, Lance. You seem like you make a pretty good boyfriend, you know that?”

“Yeah, I know,” Lance said, beaming, and Pidge rolled her eyes as she laughed and stood.

“Alright, alright...I didn't come all the way here to inflate your ego. That should be plenty of stuff...everything I could find that seemed relevant anyway. The info seemed a little scarce, but it should be more than enough.”

“It's perfect,” Lance told her, grinning as he held out a fist for her to bump. “Thanks, Pidge. You're the smartest person I know.”

“I know.” She was already headed for the door. “Have fun with your Galra dicks!”

“They're not-” The door closed. “...not _just_ Galra dicks...” He plopped down in the chair and cracked his knuckles. It was time to get to work, for Keith's sake. More importantly, for Keith's orgasm's sake.

Pidge was right – the information wasn't nearly as much as he'd been expecting. Though maybe that wasn't a bad thing. The last thing he needed was to sift through mountains of dense literature to find out just what Keith needed to get off.

A few diagrams were easy to find. Perfect. He'd always been a visual learner. Digestion and metabolism...no, not unless Keith's low blood sugar was the reason he couldn't come. Circulation and respiration weren't the problem – though, a _six chambered heart?_ What the actual _fuck?_ The next illustration he stumbled upon was of the Galran eye anatomy and it was just plain _freaky._ He'd always thought it was unnerving enough when he woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Keith's glowing yellow eyes staring straight at him in the dark.

Nothing on reproduction though. At least not in the first group of hits. He sighed and swiped over to the next few.

Fetal development. No.

Genetics and inheritance. No.

Galran viral infections. _Fuck_ no.

Finally, his eyes locked on something that seemed halfway promising: an entry on Galran mating behaviors. It was as close as he'd gotten to something relevant at least, so he opened the file.

Most of the information was stuff he knew already, laid out in painfully clinical terms: whole paragraphs about pheromone secretion and scent glands – AKA those spots on Keith's neck that made him go absolutely crazy when Lance's tongue dragged over them when they were making out; mucous secretion, which just made it sound so much more _gross_ than it had ever seemed before in the heat of the moment; mating cycles, which they'd learned about firsthand when Keith had spent an entire week dragging him into the bedroom every _two damn hours_ until Lance thought his dick was going to fall off. All of it was old news, albeit interesting. And none of it explained why Keith wasn't coming.

At least not until his eyes fell on two terrifying-sounding words: _bulbus glandis._

“A...knot?” Lance said out loud, eyes narrowing as he read over the information. Fuck, there were even pictures. Pictures that looked _nothing_ like Keith's dick. Certainly nothing like his. The dicks in the diagrams were shorter, thicker, bulging out at the base into a scary-looking bulb. Knot. A _knot._

It hit him all at once, and he leaned back in his seat with a sigh. “Oh god,” he breathed, “It _is_ my dick...”

* * *

Lance had never felt so lost.

“Uh...Lance?” Hunk asked, looking concerned as he waved a hand in front of Lance's face. “You okay?”

“Hwuh?”

“You look...out of it,” Hunk told him. “What's going on with you anyway? You were being all secretive earlier.” He frowned. “Are you in trouble with the space mafia or something?”

“Do you hear yourself right now?” Lance pouted.

“Yeah, and I know it sounds ridiculous, but honestly dude, if anyone was going to...”

Lance sighed. “Yeah yeah...no. Nothing like that...” They wandered down another side street, the marketplace bustling around them. Long strings of lights hung in every color imaginable from the rooftops above them, light diffusing in the thick fog of incense and casting a rainbow-glow over the streets and their armor. “I swear we've been down this street twice already...”

“Uh...what are we even looking for?” Hunk asked him as he carefully side-stepped around a very angry-sounding local who came up almost to his knee in height. “Sorry! Sorry...Lance? Come on, what are we looking for?”

“ _We're_ not looking for anything. It's just a simple reconnaissance mission.”

Hunk didn't look impressed. “Okay you know...when you emphasize it like that it makes it sound like _you're_ looking for something, and you don't want me to know.”

Lance sighed as they finally made it to a clearing around the corner where the crowd seemed to have died down. And more importantly, the incense-fog wasn't as thick. He coughed. “It's not like I don't want you to know. It's just...it's...it's personal okay?”

“Does this have something to do with that top-secret _research_ you got Pidge to help you with?”

“N-no!” Lance insisted, a little too quickly. “Why? Did she say that?”

“No...but come on, man. It can't be that embarrassing. And I can keep a secret! You know I can! I've kept my grandma's keke fa'i recipe a secret since I was five. You can trust me!”

Lance groaned as he leaned against the wall, staring up at the criss-crossing lights above their heads. “It's not just _my_ secret okay? It's...it has to do with me and...Keith.”

“Oh...” They were both silent for a moment that stretched on _way_ too long to be comfortable before Hunk's eyes widened. “ _Oh!_ ”

“Yeah.”

“It's...it's that kind of thing, huh?”

Lance sighed. “Yeah.”

“So...what exactly _are_ you looking for?” He held up a hand. “I don't need specifics or anything, but...what makes you think you're gonna find it here? All I've seen in this marketplace so far is crazy-looking fruit and questionable meat.”

There was a joke in there somewhere, but Lance let it go. “It's not food. Let's just leave it at that.” He slung an arm around Hunk's broad shoulders, and the two of them continued down the narrow pathway, away from the low hum of the busy market square. “But I'm on a mission, Hunk. And I know one thing for sure – Lance McClain never gives up when it comes to love!”

“I...really don't need details, man,” Hunk groaned.

“Hey, you asked.”

“Did I hear you speak of love, my friend?” came a voice from their right, and Lance's head whipped around – and down a moment later – to face the source: a short-statured figure dressed all in deep purple, with about sixteen legs that Lance could count, all decorated with metallic bangles and bracelets that jingled as they walked. A pair of smooth yellow horns curved back from their sharp face, framing their features as they studied the two of them with what seemed to be a playful smirk.

“Uh...yeah?” Lance finally answered. It came out more like a question than an answer. The figure in the doorway just laughed and turned to disappear a dimly lit doorway.

“I may have some things that might interest you,” they said in a sultry tone that sounded well practiced. “Why don't you come in and have a look?”

Lance grinned as he looked over at hunk, eyebrows bouncing madly, but Hunk hung back. “Uh...you sure about this?” he quietly asked Lance. “I think those weird fruits might be a safer bet.”

“Trust me, none of those fruits are gonna give me what I need,” Lance said. They certainly wouldn't give Keith what _he_ needed, no matter how...interestingly shaped some of those purple melon-like things had been. “It's a reconnaissance mission, remember? We have to...reconnaiss.”

“It's reconnoiter,” Hunk said under his breath as he followed Lance inside.

It was a little touch-and-go getting Hunk through the narrow door, considering how deeply Lance had had to dunk to get inside. Luckily the ceilings were just high enough to spare their necks and shoulders, and Lance looked around with an impressed little whistle. The entire room was lit with a warm orange glow from candles strategically placed in every corner, casting amazing shadows on the walls. The shelves spanning the entire length of the room were lined with all sorts of objects in a hundred different colors and shapes, each with God knew how many uses.

“Welcome to my house of pleasure,” the figure from outside said in the same low and sultry tone as they turned to face Hunk and Lance again. “You may call me Shikana.”

A sex shop. They'd stumbled upon an alien sex shop. How lucky could a guy possibly get?

Hunk tried to pick his jaw up off the floor as Lance grinned from ear to ear. “Shikana, huh? Pleasure to meet you.”

“Are we really doing this right now?” Hunk asked him quietly. “Are we really gonna browse alien dildos on a reconnaissance mission?”

“I'm _reconnoitering,_ ” Lance shot back with a smirk. “So...Shikana. This is...quite the selection.”

And a little intimidating, if he was going to be honest. But he tried not to let it show. He'd never known there could be so many different shaped...orifices and appendages in the universe. But he supposed there were probably as many as there were stars in the sky. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Shikana asked. “Forgive me if it seems like I was eavesdropping, but you seemed like you had something in mind earlier.”

“Uh...well...” What was he doing, hesitating like this? If anyone knew exactly what he needed to get his half-alien boyfriend off with gusto, it was an alien sex shop owner, especially one who seemed so...well-traveled when it came to dick diversity. He looked back at Hunk...patient, understanding, lovable Hunk, and he took a deep breath. “Uh...I need a...knot,” he finally forced out.

Hunk, bless him, choked on air, but said nothing as he promptly turned down one of the aisles and disappeared behind a tall shelf. Lance made a mental note to buy the guy the weird alien fruit of his choice when they were done.

Shikana, on the other hand, barely blinked. Probably because they owned an alien sex shop and it couldn't possibly be the weirdest request they'd ever gotten. Duh. “A knot, you say?” they asked.

“Yeah, ah...you know...a...bulbus glandis?” It didn't seem to help. Why would it? Why the hell would an alien ten thousand light years away form Earth know Latin? “Uh...it's a...on the base of the...”

“Oh, I know what you mean,” they assured. “Forgive me, you'll just have to be more specific.” They turned down some stairs, bracelets jingling around their ankles as they gestured for Lance to follow. They made their way down past more shelves, all lined with many more – well, Lance didn't have another word for them other than _dildos,_ though he wasn't entirely sure what their purposes actually _were._ Too many to count. Some so large it made him feel the urge to flinch. And clench. “We have many different varieties modeled after many different species...is there one in particular you're looking for?”

And here was another problem. One he hadn't though about. The whole interstellar politics thing. He couldn't exactly just politely ask for a _Galra dildo_ without potentially setting off some kind of alarm, or at the very least offending someone. God, Shiro would never let _that_ go. Not to mention Coran and Allura.

He chewed on his lip, feeling himself blush. “Um...well...I guess the closest I could think of would be...ah...” He made a vague hand gesture, hoping that would diffuse it. “I don't know, maybe something similar to...say...Gal...ra?”

He hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he had to open them again to see Shikana's reaction. And it was surprisingly...neutral. They nodded, thoughtfully. “I see,” they said, and finally smiled again. “Not to worry, young one...it's a more common fetish than you might think.”

They might have had six eyes, but they definitely winked just then. “It's not for me!” Lance felt compelled to say.

“Well, whoever it's for...let me show you what we have.”

God bless alien sex shop owners, he thought as he let Shikana lead him down the hall.

* * *

Keith's tail was an expressive little thing. All of them had learned to read its many moods and reflexes to some degree, but Lance prided himself on being as fluent as a guy could be in its language of flicks and twirls. It was like their own private little code, though he wondered if Keith knew just how well Lance could read him based on his newest appendage, and right now, Keith was sending some pretty strong signals.

Oh, Lance knew just what it meant when that tail playfully flicked against Keith's ankles as he toweled off from the shower. Even if his expression was passive, almost blank, his lower half spoke volumes, and it made Lance smirk.

His Keith was horny.

Finally, the time was right. It had been days since he'd returned successful from his and Hunk's little _reconnaissance_ mission, and he'd been hiding the fruit of his labor under their bed ever since. He'd been waiting for the right moment, for an opportunity to test it out in all its glory. This wasn't something he was going to half-ass with some quickie. This was something that he wanted to _savor._

Still smiling, he stood up and made his move. “So,” he purred, sauntering over to Keith and dragging his hand down the length of his boyfriend's arm. “Now that you're all clean, how do you feel about getting a little dirty again?”

Keith snorted, lightly smacking Lance's hand away when it reached his wrist. He'd piqued his interest, though – the musky tinge to his scent gave that away quickly enough. “How many times have you used that line now?”

“Hey, it still works!” Lance insisted. He laughed as he leaned in close. “It was that or a line about how _wet_ you are for me.”

Keith chuckled, voice dropping an octave or so as he did. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked over at Lance again. “Why do I get the feeling you have something planned?”

“Planned? Me?” He tugged Keith over to the bed, letting the towel drop on the floor next to it. Every inch of Keith's damp skin glistened in the low light, eyes glinting yellow as they fogged over with lust. “Well...maybe I do. Nothing crazy – just a little...surprise.”

Now he had Keith's attention. “Wait, you're serious?”

“You'll have to wait and find out,” Lance said, waggling his brows. He gently pressed a hand against Keith's chest until he was flat on the bed, and he deftly straddled him. Oh yeah, he could definitely feel how interested Keith was now, getting harder and wetter by the minute. “C'mon, baby...lemme take care of you. Just trust me, okay?”

“Alright,” Keith sighed. “Fine, I'll let you do whatever it is you have in mind...but don't forget, the last time you tried to surprise me during sex, we both almost died.”

“Shower sex is overrated anyway,” Lance pouted. “This is way better. I promise. Scout's honor.”

Keith had had enough teasing, it seemed, and he tugged Lance in for a bruising kiss, claws easily dragging the shirt off of his shoulders. Lance's heart was pounding, half from arousal and half from nerves. This was it. Tonight was the night he was finally going to get Keith off the way he deserved. It had to be.

He forced himself to get his mind off of his own weird sense of stage fright and instead focused on pressing his fingers down between their bodies – giving Keith's dick a few cursory strokes to coax it closer to hardness and then moving down further to press his fingers against the opening of Keith's pussy. He was already slick and eager, and Lance chuckled against his neck. “Have some fun in the shower, did'ja?”

Keith reached down himself to press Lance's fingers inside, grunting. “Just let my imagination get away from me a little.”

“Thinking of me?” Lance asked.

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I would.” He pressed his fingers deeper, making Keith gasp. “I really would, actually.”

“I bet you would.” His tail wrapped eagerly around Lance's waist. Maybe he was about to say something else, but Lance pressed his fingers in just a little harder, adjusting his angle _just so,_ and whatever it was that Keith was about to say got lost in a loud, obnoxious moan.

Lance beamed.

“Keith...” he said, kissing his way down Keith's neck, lingering over his scent glands just behind the curve of his jaw. “You do trust me, right?”

“Of course I do,” Keith sighed, shivering. He pressed back against Lance's fingers, his body greedily pulling him in farther. “Lance...what the hell do you have in mind anyway?”

Lance let his teeth drag against the sensitive gland on Keith's neck. “Close your eyes, kitten,” he said, and God, he hoped that Keith couldn't tell just how nervous he suddenly was. He channeled it into a smooth purr instead. “Close your eyes and let me take care of you.”

Keith muttered something, but did as he was told. Finally, it was show time.

“Stay right there,” he said, feeling gleeful as he hopped off the bed and fished around underneath it. His hand met the familiar object quickly, and he grinned. “No peeking.”

“I'm _not._ ” Keith's tail swished back and forth impatiently. To his credit, his eyes were still closed, his legs spread obscenely on the bed giving Lance the perfect view of his throbbing cock and dripping entrance. For a second, he sat there and stared, mouth watering. “ _Lance._ ”

“Right! Right, sorry.” He laughed. “You distracted me.”

“M'gonna keep going without you if you don't hurry up.” He reached down between his legs and started to stroke himself, as if to prove a point. Unfair.

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Lance insisted. And soon, Keith would be too. He was sure of it. He only got more sure as he shimmied out of his pants and slipped the soft, pliable sheath over his length.

He stared down as the head of his cock peeked out of the other side of the purple sheath, and he bit his lip as he slid it all the way down to the base until the firm knot was situated snugly above his balls. Just like those haunting pictures he'd seen in his research. Perfect.

The bed dipped as he crawled up next to Keith again. “You ready for me, baby?” he growled, nudging Keith's legs apart and settling between them. “You're gonna like this surprise.”

He really, _really_ hoped that was a promise he could keep.

It was the same as always at first, just as warm and wet as usual as he pressed into Keith. Just as perfect as ever. But as he pressed inside, that knot nudged up against Keith's rim, making him whine. “The fuck is _that?_ ”

Lance smirked. “Your surprise.” He wiggled his hips, grinning when it made Keith suck in a shaky breath, his claws digging into Lance's thighs. “You like that, babe?”

“Yes,” Keith gasped. “ _Ah..._ yes...” His eyes rolled back, neck stretching back against the pillow so that Lance could duck in and cover the smooth expanse with kisses. And fuck, Keith wasn't lying when he said he liked this, because his hips were rocking greedily back against Lance's cock and the knot at its base.

Keith's scent gave him away too, turning hot and aromatic, like dried peppers and spices, and Lance could feel his voice thrumming against his lips as he dragged them over Keith's throat. His thrusts were shallow, the knot keeping him from sinking all the way in. But Keith didn't seem to care – he was squirming as if Lance was fucking him as deep as he could.

“Lance...” Keith moaned, “Lance...bite me...”

For a second – just a second – the rhythm of Lance's shallow thrusts faltered. “H-huh?”

“I said _bite me,”_ Keith begged, neck stretching back until Lance could trace the tendons on either side from his ears to his collar bones. “I want it...I _need_ it...please...”

Lance gulped. Then a moment later he leaned down and pressed his teeth against the skin over Keith's pulse point. He bit down, adding pressure bit by bit until Keith pushed his hips back against him again and insisted, “ _Harder._ ”

Well if that was how Keith wanted to play...

Keith wailed as Lance's teeth pressed into his skin. They left marks without a doubt – marks that would stand out dark and pink and make it obvious that Keith was _his._ All Lance wanted to do was give Keith what his body so desperately seemed to want and press his cock and that knot all the way into his wet, swollen pussy and fuck him hard and deep. But the knot was thick, catching on Keith's rim, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going anywhere.

It was a shame – he would have really liked to watch it disappear into Keith's body, but this was more than enough.

He pulled out, hearing Keith whine loudly in protest. “Relax,” he purred. He pressed his hands against Keith's thighs. “C'mon, turn over for me...”

Keith obeyed quickly, scrambling onto his hands and knees, his tail high in the air and giving Lance a full, perfect view of his hole. Lance rubbed Keith's ass firmly, smiling as he scooted up closer to him and lined the head of his cock up again. “So you like your surprise, huh?”

Keith moaned into the pillow, tail wrapping between Lance's legs and teasing his inner thighs. “I don't know what the fuck gave you the idea,” he rasped, “but don't you dare stop, Lance.”

Yeah, he could do that. He could do that easy. He slid inside again easy, groaning as he did, feeling the knot press up against Keith's rim again. This time, though – this time he watched as he sank in, and he couldn't hold in a rattling moan as he did, right up the the bulge of the knot.

“ _Deeper,_ ” Keith told him.

“I can't,” Lance shuddered as he pulled his hips back again and started to build up a good rhythm. It didn't seem fast enough for Keith – his tail twitched as he rocked back against him. “Sorry, babe – I'm in as deep as I can be.”

Keith whined, falling forward on his forearms and spreading his legs wider, pushing his ass up in the air like an offering. Lance grunted, leaning forward and pressing his teeth against Keith's spine. He blazed a path up every vertebra, making his way to Keith's neck and biting down on the scent gland behind his ear.

All at once, he felt Keith's body pull him in deeper, and he let out a yelp as the knot slipped past the rim of muscle around Keith's entrance and seated itself fully inside Keith's body. When he tried to pull back, to _thrust,_ it caught again, like Keith's body didn't want to let him go, holding him there.

Keith wailed, shook, and _came._ His claws ripped through the sheets, his body clamping down on the knot and Lance's cock, hot and tight and dripping as he ground out his name: “ _Lance..._ ”

It was everything he'd ever hoped for. Maybe even more. Lance was still grinning as the rhythm pulsing of Keith's inner walls pushed him over the edge into his own orgasm, basking in his victory as he spilled inside of Keith. Keith was just coming down as Lance collapsed over top of him, laughing.

“Holy shit,” he gasped. “Keith...holy shit...”

“Nn...”

“It worked...” He kissed the back of Keith's neck, over the marks trailing up his skin. “You alright, babe?”

Keith was already sinking deep into his afterglow, arms stretched out in front of him on the pillows, his hair spilling over his sweaty temples. His tail stroked lazily over Lance's calves. He barely canted his head back to look at him. “You're insane,” he sighed, the smallest of smiles stretching across his lips. “You're insane and I love you.”

The knot slipped out again with a gentle tug – thank _God –_ and Lance fell onto his back next to Keith with the bulge still snugly wrapped around the base of his softening cock. Keith looked down at it, eyebrows arching. “Where did you find that thing?” he muttered.

“You like it?” Lance smirked.

“It looks ridiculous.” Keith curled around him, resting his head on Lance's chest. “Where did you even get that idea?”

Lance shrugged. “Did a little research...wanted to know what it was gonna take to make you come.” He beamed. “And obviously I was right. All you needed was a knot.”

He swore Keith was blushing as Lance traced absentminded patterns between his shoulder blades. “Never felt anything like that before,” Keith said softly. “Finally felt...full.” He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, so deep that it sounded like it went right down to his bones. It was replaced with something else a moment later, a deep rumbling that Lance could feel against every inch of his body.

Lance stared at his boyfriend. “Are you...purring?”

Keith pouted. “Shut up.”

Lance felt another laugh bubble up in his chest as he held Keith close. “I love you so much.” He smirked. “So...you wanna keep this thing?” He nodded down at the knot as he gingerly pulled it off of his flaccid cock.

“Yes!” Keith insisted, suddenly sitting up, and Lance guffawed as he smoothed his boyfriend's hair back and pulled him down to his chest again.

“Easy, kitten. Trust me, we're gonna have lots of fun, you and me.” He pulled Keith in to press a kiss to his temple.

Yeah, there were good times on the horizon for the two of them. Maybe even more to learn about Keith's strange half-alien body. And Lance couldn't wait to explore it all.

 


End file.
